Hand In Hand, We Will Walk Together II
by aninditanuke-pratama
Summary: Ambisinya saat berada di Gedung Pengadilan, sebelum namanya benar-benar dipanggil, hanya ingin keluar sebagai pemenang dan menjalani hidup seperti sebelumnya. Sayangnya, satu dari dua bola kaca itu mengubah semuanya. Secara keseluruhan. / Haymitch x Maysilee / sudut pandang Haymitch Abernathy. Duet with littleparadox.


**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games dan universenya adalah kepunyaan Suzanne Collins. Beberapa nama untuk oc (adik dari haymitch dan Windly Blast-pemandu dari Capitol) milik rpf IndoCapitol. Terinspirasi dari quarter quell karya mainstaypro. oke. sip. saya galau maksima nonton ini. Plus, penggalan lirik dari Payphone milik Maroon 5. I take no profit by making this fanfiction.

* * *

Ini bukanlah tipuan satu april.

.

.

Dia?

Hanya itu yang kemudian terlintas di kepalaku begitu melihat siapa gadis yang dipanggil pertama kali sebagai peserta untuk distrik Dua Belas. Diluar peserta lain, ya, aku jelas-jelas memerhatikannya. Bukan dalam artian harfiah. Hanya saja seingatku kami pernah mengobrol. Sekali. Sepulang sekolah mendekati momen pemungutan suara. Sebuah ajang konyol dimana aku justru terlihat mencurahkan sesuatu padanya. Saking konyolnya, hingga yang terjawab seolah juga mengintimidasinya. Karena ia tinggal di pusat kota. Sedangkan keluargaku? Ayahku mengeruk sesuap nasi dari tambang batu bara. Pembicaraan mengenai Hunger Games membuatku jengah. Membuatku muak setengah mati pada Panem. Dan kini namaku yang dipanggil. Untuk terjun ke arena. Memburu satu sama lain. Terdengar tidak sesuai dengan pribadiku, tapi harapanku memang untuk keluar sebagai pemenang. Untuk memberikan hidup yang lebih layak pada keluargaku, terlebih pada Dylan, adikku. Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, aku harus menguras keringatku.

Empat puluh delapan peserta untuk Quarter Quell kedua.

Yang artinya aku butuh lebih dari tenaga seorang karier. Dukungan Capitol untuk kemenanganku. Untuk distrik dua belas yang selama ini hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh Capitol. Setidaknya aku punya keinginan untuk memenangkannya. Dengan caraku. Dengan aturan mainku, dan bukannya para pembina permainan itu. Yang bekerja di balik panel dan layar mereka. Mengirimkan bencana demi bencana.

Tetapi kemudian biru cerah di matanya membuatku getir. Biru di manik gadis itu.

Maysilee Donner. Dia sama sepertiku. Hanya entitas yang menjadi korban dalam permainan sinting milik Capitol. Otak sinting dan permainan tanpa perikemanusiaan milik mereka—sempurna sekali jika suatu saat nanti ternyata penduduk Capitol gerah hanya ongkang kaki kemudian memilih ikut terjun ke arena dengan keahliaan mereka; mendadani sendiri sampai pelawak tidak waras di distrikku bahkan kalah sinting dibanding mereka.

Kami berjabat tangan. Keempat peserta dari distrik Dua Belas melakukannya secara bergantian. Selamat, Capitol. Kau akan membayar semua ini cepat atau lambat. Rutukan demi rutukan yang teruntai di kepalaku bisa saja tidak terdengar oleh pihak bedebah di pusat negara ini, tetapi kau memang akan membayar ini semua, tuan dan nona. Dengan Corialonus sebagai korban utama. Karena dia, si janggut putih bak serigala berbulu domba, yang mencetuskan permainan ini. Pembayaran dari pergerakan para pemberontak di waktu silam.

Lalu Windly Blast, satu dari dua pendamping dari Capitol membawa kami ke ruang masing-masing. Perpisahan dengan keluarga kami. Kulihat Dylan dalam kemeja yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu. Sudut matanya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia sedang setengah mati menahan tangisnya. Sebebal apapun adikku, dia tetaplah adikku. Seorang Abernathy lainnya. Dengan tawa khasnya. Tingkah jenakanya. Berbanding lurus denganku. Wajah tertekuk tujuh, muka masam, omonganku kerap dipandang rendah bahkan oleh orang Seam. Pegang ucapanku. Aku akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Untuk Dylan.

_Ah. Dan untuknya...?_

Hening kemudian merayap. Maysilee Donner. Nama itu yang kemudian terlintas lagi di kepalaku. Saudari kembarnya tentu merasakan hancur berkeping begitu namanya terpanggil. Permainan ironis dari Capitol, yang dimana mereka begitu tersentuh mendengarkan drama ini, namun mendukung peserta lain untuk membunuh yang bersangkutan secara tidak manusiawi. Mereka rusak. Gangguan jiwa.

.

.

.

Capitol. Pelatihan. Dan bagaimana kami seolah dibentuk dengan segala jenis post untuk unjuk gigi kemampuan kami. Kutatap punggung peserta dari distrik dua belas lainnya. Ada rasa enggan untuk mendekati mereka saat ini. Siapa yang akan dengan tololnya menyeret diri untuk berbaur sedangkan beberapa hari kemudian kau akan ditempatkan pada satu ruangan alih-alih medan untuk saling memburu, hm? Maaf, jangan samakan ketololanku dengan para peserta lainnya. Atau otak ketololan dari semua ini, Corialonus Snow.

Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa sebuah momen berarti. Yang kulakukan di pusat pelatihan masih monoton. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Aku hanya akan keluar jika waktu makan dan berlatih. Lalu kini persiapan untuk momen wawancara. Caesar Flickerman mungkin seharusnya sudah mati. Namun Capitol menyalahi takdirnya. Flickerman tua itu masih hidup. Dengan gurat di wajah yang menandakan bahwa seolah ia tidak pernah tua. Katakanlah, sebuah prestasi menjijikan jika terlihat tua di lingkup ini, Capitol. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu tidak alami. Apa yang mereka lakukan, hm? Bedah? Sebuah ilmu untuk menarik kerutan wajah? Menggelikan.

Dimana biasanya, distrik dua belas, memiliki prestasi dengan seorang yang sudah berumur. Sebuah prestasi mencengangkan karena di distrik banyak yang berpulang dalam usia muda. Entah itu faktor sakit, kelaparan, atau diserang binatang buas. Seam kerap kali tidak aman. Pagar pembatas distrik dengan hutan liar sudah jarang dialiri listrik nampaknya. Beberapa bulan lalu, seekor beruang terlihat berkeliaran di Seam. Menjadikan suasana di kampung halamanku mencekam. Capitol brengsek. Jika mereka ingin kami bertarung dalam arena, bukankah ada baiknya bahwa mereka juga memerhatikan calon tumbal mereka, hm? Rogoh saku celanamu, keluarkan uang untuk para penjaga perdamaian, dan suruh mereka menyalakan listrik di pagar pembatas.

Aku adalah yang terakhir dari mereka semua. Bahkan seorang peserta laki-laki dari distrikku sudah maju. Mengucapkan bahwa ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga dan menjadikan distrik dua belas memiliki seorang pemenang. Bukan kau sayangnya. Intuisiku bekerja, memberikan pernyataan sekilas itu. Yang kurasa kemudian terdengar seperti percaya diri terlalu tinggi dari seorang Abernathy. Oh, tunggu. Aku memang harus tampil seperti itu.

"Jadi, Haymitch. Bagaimana menurutmu berada dalam permainan dengan lawan seratus persen lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

"Aku tak melihat bahwa itu membuat banyak perbedaan. Mereka masih terlihat sama. Bodoh seperti biasanya," ujarku acuh saat pria aneh dengan rambut biru elektrik menanyaiku soal peserta lainnya. Secara tersirat jelas bahwa pewawancara satu ini ingin mendengar bahwa mungkin aku akan menaruh simpati atau gurat-gurat rasa gentar untuk terus maju. Capitol sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku merasakan hal tersebut. Seam memupuk rasa kebas dan sikap angin laluku. Namun Capitol, dengan suka cita, menanggapi ucapanku dengan tawa membahana.

Jika bisa kau sebutkan ini pernyataan sakit hati. Ya, aku mengalaminya.

.

.

.

Cornucopia. Dan acara mandi darah. Detail yang kuberikan jelas-jelas bisa membuat semua makanan yang telah susah payah kutelan untuk sarapanku pagi tadi. Acara saling tebas leher itu benar-benar sesuai dengan judul makanan pembuka dalam Hunger Games. Cairan pekat amis itu menggenang di berbagai arah. Kali terakhir kuingat, dua peserta dari distrik dua belas, juga bernasib demikian. Pemuda distrik Dua Belas, selain diriku, bahkan tanpa manusiawi dipisahkan anggota tubuhnya oleh kawanan karier. Kepalanya menggelinding ke dekat kakiku.

Jenius. Bukan sesuatu yang ada dalam mimpimu setiap malam.

Bahkan memimpikan rekan satu distrikmu seperti itu pun kurasa tidak akan pernah bisa. Mungkin kawanan Karier memang setolol itu, hingga mengira bahwa memisahkan anggota tubuh peserta lain akan mendapatkan sambutan yang membahana di seantero Panem. Otak mereka tumpul. Hanya akan ada rasa marah yang sungguh jika boleh kudeskripkan seenak kepalaku, kemarahan Dua Belas yang ditahan dan tidak pernah disuarakan. Terbukti dengan mereka hanya menghujat di belakang namun tetap pias tiap kali penjaga perdamaian berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Entah dengan distrik lain. Seumur hidupku, aku hanya tinggal di distrik penambang.

Lalu hari berganti hari; memang hanya meriam yang menjadi pusat informasiku. Gadis itu masih hidup. Dia bagai anomali, sungguh. Kehadirannya saja yang barangkali tak diindahkan oleh lawan. Karena hingga detik ini pun, kedua irisku belum menangkap bayangannya barang sekejap. Ada perintah gila dalam kepalaku untuk terus berlari, berusaha menemukannya hingga tersisa dua di antara kami. Setidaknya lebih terhormat mati di tangannya dibanding harus mengalami nasib serupa dengan peserta tanpa kepala yang kusebutkan tadi.

Aku ternyata begitu frustasi sehingga sudah menemukan permintaan bagaimana aku mati jika memang hanya dua di antara kami yang tersisa.

Gunung berapi di arena meletus karena sudah hampir seminggu tidak ada bunyi meriam yang bergaung, yang biasa menandakan kematian salah satu peserta. Kubawa diriku sendiri untuk terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Hanya menyelamatkan tubuhku sendiri untuk apa yang tertanam di kepalaku. Ada suara-suara yang menyuruhku untuk terus berlari hingga menemukan padang rumput luas.

Kubiarkan paru-paruku bekerja hingga normal guna mengatur napas terlebih dahulu. Nyaris satu hari penuh aku memaksakan diri untuk menjauhi arena gunung berapi, pun daerah di sekitarnya adalah daerah yang kaya akan asupan pangan seadanya. Setidaknya disana, perutku tak perlu meraung dan terasa perih seperti saat ini. Dan dentuman demi dentuman mulai bermunculan.

Ternyata belum selesai. Brengsek. Kuadrat.

Kau tentu akan merutuk habis-habisan begitu menyadari kehadiranmu ternyata begitu diminati oleh kawanan Karier. Mereka memberikan seringai bengis serta hinaan mereka. Mengolok-olok distrikku di kala aku sendiri merogoh saku belakangku. Mencari satu-satunya senjata yang sempat kurebut dari salah satu peserta saat di Cornucopia.

Omong-omong, aku tahu betul bahwa ada kawanan Karier di setiap tahunnya. Tapi keroyokan?

Oh, ya. Mereka sungguh percaya diri dengan kemampuan mereka sehingga melawan satu dari Dua Belas saja tidak mampu. Salah seorang dari mereka mulai maju. Mengarahkan tinjunya telak ke wajahku. Pelipis, tepatnya. Ya, ya, tuan. Kau sungguh kuat. Kalau ada lain kali, lebih baik kau terjun ke arena gulat. Bertemu lawan yang sepadan denganmu. Gorila atau kingkong, barangkali?

Kukerahkan tenaga yang ada untuk menendangnya sebelum kuayunkan tanganku. Setidaknya ia kemudian memegangi lehernya sendiri akibat sayatan cukup dalam dari serangan. Menunggu ajalnya dengan leher yang terkena belatiku. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih memitingnya saja. Agar adil. Ia menyerangku tanpa senjata awalnya.

Sudah mati. Bukan urusanku lagi.

Yang lainnya pun sudah kuusahakan agar tidur nyenyak lebih cepat. Tersisa satu. Entah apa yang melesat di benakku sehingga aku berlari ke arahnya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun lengah, aku lupa bahwa tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar. Satu hantaman kayu telak mendarat di wajahku. Aku yakin hidungku retak atau patah karena rasa nyeri dan sakit sekaligus bau anyir membuatku limbung.

Kurasakan ada yang mengelilingi leherku. Tangan lawan Karier terakhirku. Sebisa mungkin aku menjauhkan tangan itu. Berusaha untuk tidak panik. Hanya saja, oksigen yang kubutuhkan jauh dari kata cukup. Pandanganku nyaris menggelap sampai kudengar erangan sekarat dari orang di belakangku.

Kakiku berusaha menjejak tanah kembali, memegangi kepalaku sebelum menoleh dan mendapatinya disana. Si anomali. Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya Donner muda itu berada disana, diam, dan memerhatikanku nyaris mati di tangan salah seorang Karier? Bukannya aku ingin bersikap lemah dan pesimis karena akan menjadi orang ketiga yang tewas dari distrik Dua Belas, yang Capitol sebut rendahan—oh, ya, sebut saja aku cukup gugup setelah melayangkan satu dua tinjuku ke wajah anak laki-laki dari distrik Karier (yang sungguh, tidak akan pernah aku mau dari distrik mana ia berasal).

Pembunuh. Sikap realistis. Keinginan untuk pulang.

Safir bertemu abu badaiku. Terakhir kali miliknya tidak seberharga saat ini. Maksudku, tidak pernah aku merasa selega ini melihat ia masih balik menatapku. Lega rasanya melihat dadanya naik turun menandakan paru-parunya bekerja tanpa lelah. Memberikan pasokan oksigen. Syukur. Seperti itu yang bisa kujabarkan jika memang Tuhan sesungguhnya ada.

"Kita akan hidup lebih lama jika berdua, kurasa kau baru saja membuktikannya."

Aku meludah. Seolah-olah yang kulakukan baru saja mampu menghilangkan rasa asin dan bau besi yang mengalir dari hidung. Kusimpan belati yang kugunakan tadi ke tempatnya di sabuk celana. Biner itu nyaris membuat lidahku kelu untuk menawarkan hal paling brilian sekaligus tolol. Air muka yang kutunjukkan tak pernah berubah dari detik pertama kami saling bertukar kata.

"Sekutu?"

_Kau seorang idiot, Haymitch Abernathy._

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa lagi saat Maysilee mengiyakan ajakanku. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengawasinya hingga waktu memaksa kami untuk berpisah dan tidak saling membunuh. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berusaha menarik ucapanku bahwa nantinya aku berharap bahwa Maysilee yang ada di kali terakhir ragaku masih bersatu dengan jiwaku.

Melemah. Biru itu membiusku. Semua datang dari si anomali itu. Ada rasa ragu yang menyerangku seketika begitu aku berhasil menatap langsung ke biru di matanya. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhku seolah hilang. Rasa capek itu tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang selalu kudapatkan di keseharianku sebelum dikirim ke tempat terkutuk ini. Rumah. Distrik dua belas.

Anggaplah aku bersikap sangat sentimentil dan melankolis. Karena dengan segala upaya dan usahaku, gadis itu kuperhatikan secara intens. Makanan dan minuman terlalu berbahaya disini. Hewan yang kulihat pun terlihat sangat asing. Kebutuhan pangan kami bergantung dari dalam ranselku dan ransel dua peserta dari distrik Karier yang berhasil kami bunuh. Dua ransel itu begitu berharga. Roti, air bersih, dan obor las. Pun begitu, aku terkadang memilih untuk menampung hujan. Air yang bisa kubiarkan ia dan aku minum hanya air dari hujan buatan milik Capitol, selain dari persediaan kami. Sungai terlihat begitu berbahaya bagiku.

Usahaku terlalu keras. Yang terlintas kemudian hanya mencari tempat tertinggi dan akan menampakkan diri setelah setidaknya tersisa enam dari kami. Aku akan membantu dan menjaganya hingga momen itu. Sebuah tekad mutlak yang aku sendiri berharap bahwa aku tak akan melemah lagi kala menatap balik safir milik Maysilee.

"Karena tempat ini pasti ada ujungnya, kan? Arena ini pasti tidak tak terbatas."

Sesungguhnya erangan protes dari gadis itu membuatku mencelos. Tidak mungkin aku secara gamblang menjelaskan bahwa ini salah satu rencanaku untuk menyelamatkan kami dari kejaran sisa-sisa peserta yang ada. Ide untuk terus bergerak juga terbesit beberapa kali dalam benakku. Memperjauh jarak kami dengan para peserta.

Kami terus berjalan. Pemberhentian kami hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tidur, makan, minum, dan semacamnya. Mungkin, aku memang akan terlihat sangat egois dan seenaknya. Namun semua keegoisan ini sendiri karena semata aku membutuhkan Maysilee untuk tetap hidup dan bernapas di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau harap akan kau temukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan."

Hanya obrolan itu yang menjadi distraksi dari perjalanan tanpa henti yang kusarankan. Tidak ada istirahat terlalu lama bagiku. Terlalu riskan. Aku tidak mau berakhir naas dan menyedihkan di arena. Semua yang kulakukan tidak akan berakhir sia-sia; opini ini juga yang kutanamkan di benakku untuk kami berdua.

Sebuah momen terlewati. Kudengarkan helaan napas panjang yang dihembuskan oleh gadis Donner. Aku sama sekali tak menyangkal bahwa ia memiliki opini sendiri tentang yang kami dapatkan detik ini. Bibirku sendiri terkunci rapat, masih benar-benar enggan menjelaskan apa alasan aku menariknya hingga titik ini.

"Baiklah. Hanya tinggal kita baik kita berpisah sekarang. Aku tidak mau jika akhirnya tinggal kita berdua."

Seolah ada beban berat jatuh di atas kepalaku. Kata-kata itu membuatku sontak mendongak. Bibirku sendiri bergetar dan ingin melarangnya pergi. Hanya sayangnya, Maysilee sudah menentukan pilihan untuk berbalik. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di ujung jurang. Safir itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Rasa aman dan nyaman itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tak mau kutampik lagi—perasaan yang kurasakan itu kehilangan. Seolah semua kehidupanku diserap inti bumi. Seolah kakiku tidak bisa menopang tulang demi tulang dan komponen yang membuatku hidup. Seolah Maysilee adalah sumber kehidupanku.

"Oke."

Padahal sesungguhnya ada seorang gadis di distrik dua belas yang menanti kepulanganku. Bersedia menggenggam jemariku jika aku bisa keluar dan membawa kemenangan untuk distrikku. Tetapi tanpa Maysilee—semua itu kemudian bagai mimpi buruk. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat titik kecil disana. Punggung gadis itu menjauh pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kutatap bibir jurang lekat-lekat. Rasa gusar itu kemudian membuat kakiku bergerak resah. Menendang bebatuan ukuran sedang ke dalam jurang. Belum pernah sekalipun aku menyadari bahwa minggu-minggu di arena mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya. Bagaimana tubuh kecil Maysilee begitu rapuh—menggigil di udara malam. Jaket miliknya entah kemana dan aku enggan menanyakannya.

Lalu bising dari jurang yang menjadi distraksiku akan pemikiranku mengenai Maysilee Donner.

Pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam mengenai gravitasi. Apapun yang dilempar, seberat apapun massa benda tersebut, semua akan jatuh ke bawah. Artinya, seharusnya batu yang kutendang ke dasar jurang tetap berada disana dan bukannya melayang ke bahu kananku.

Ayunan tanganku berikutnya hanya untuk mengambil batu pipih berukuran sedang itu lalu melemparnya lagi ke jurang di depan hidungku. Kudapatkan hal serupa. Batu itu kembali ke tanganku. Tanpa cacat. Seringai di wajahku baru sempat tercetak hingga kudengar teriakan itu. Suara yang tertangkap oleh indera dengarku beberapa waktu lalu. Maysilee Donner.

Kakiku tidak mau berhenti. Otakku sendiri mengomando arahku ke gadis itu. Sosok yang terbujur di atas rerumputan itu mampu menghentikan jalan kerja paru-paru dan jantungku. Sebuah mimpi burukku menjadi nyata. Kuhalau muttan burung tak normal itu dengan jaket dan ranselku. Binerku sendiri meredup melihat pemandangan dimana Maysilee memegangi lehernya. Ada satu lubang besar disana—yang aku sendiri tak sanggup melihatnya.

Bersimpuh. Kupegang tangannya. Mataku memanas kala pita suaraku menyuarakan namanya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan, pandangannya kosong. Gadis itu pergi untuk selamanya dan tak membisikkan permintaan terakhirnya padaku.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang untuknya. Aku menang untuknya. Maysilee Donner. Terima kasih terbesarku untuk sekutu terbaik yang pernah ada."

.

.

.

Kemenangan untukku dan distrikku.

Setelah duelku dan gadis distrik satu itu, desa pemenanglah rumahku. Masih tercetak dengan segar di ingatanku tentang karier satu. Mata kanannya hilang karena belati yang kucabut paksa dari bola matanya. Tetapi, ternyata yang kulakukan tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mencincangku seperti daging sapi. Perutku robek. Entah harus memanjatkan rasa syukur untuk diriku sendiri karena organ di dalamnya tidak harus menyapa para penonton di Panem.

Kugunakan medan gaya (baru kuketahui istilah dan arti kata ini dari Windly Blast) guna membalas seranganku setelah satu-satunya belati yang kumiliki terlempar jauh. Kapak yang dilemparnya ke arahku terjebak di medan gaya kemudian kembali ke arahnya. Bukan pemandangan yang begitu jelas, hanya saja penata busanaku mengatakan bahwa wajah gadis Satu itu tidak secantik sebagaimana harusnya ia.

Lalu tur kemenangan yang kulakukan beberapa hari lalu tak menampakkan senyum yang seharusnya—setidaknya terlukiskan di wajah seorang pemenang—tergantikan dengan gurat pias yang kurasakan saat kehilangannya. Kehilangan gadis itu. Kehilangan safir yang meredup perlahan saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi lalu meregang nyawa karena satu populasi muttan.

Kembali, satu botol minuman keras terlepas dari peganganku. Pecahan kacanya berserakan di lantai. Sudut mataku sudah memanas, bahkan beberapa cairan bening asin meluncur tanpa malu-malu mewakili emosiku saat ini. Semua mimpi burukku muncul ke permukaan.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa imbas dari tindakanku akan berbuntut panjang. Mereka mengambil serius semua itu dan memberikan ancaman yang selalu kutakutkan. Dua minggu setelah kepindahanku ke desa pemenang, aku kehilangan semua sumber hidupku.

Kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, Dylan, kekasihku—dan _dia_.

Andai aku tahu.

Capitol menganggapku akan memicu pemberontakan di Panem. Tindak tanduk di dalam arena dan pemikiranku yang terlalu kontra dengan pusat negara ini. Corialonus Snow kuyakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sukses memberiku peringatan tanpa ampun. Kedua orang tuaku, seorang gadis yang sebelum aku mengenal anomali kuakui sebagai kekasihku, dan adikku terlibat kecelakaan yang aku, entah bagaimana, tahu bahwa itu rekayasa dari pemimpin negara ini. Panem sudah dibutakan oleh sikap pemerintah yang otoriter. Berada dalam bayang-bayang aturan yang tak kasat mata.

Tapi urusanku tak seluas itu. Kini kasusku terdengar lebih sentimentil dan egois.

Sudah begitu banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan. Sudah banyak yang kukorbankan hingga detik ini. Membiarkan gadis itu pergi karena lima yang tersisa dan lidahku kelu untuk menyuruhnya bertahan. Membiarkan tanganku digenggam oleh jemarinya yang penuh cairan pekat amis itu saat ia sedang diujung hidupnya. Dan membiarkan perasaan itu menggantung begitu saja tanpa kuucapkan.

.

.

.

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down._

.

.

.

Tuhan tidak pernah ada. Sosok itu hanya sebuah imajinasi dari orang-orang. Karena, jika ia memang ada, ia akan berbuat adil padaku. Tapi eksistensi sebenarnya? Hanya memberikan banyak kata '_jika_', seolah kata itu bisa membuat mereka yang kurindukan bernapas kembali. Jiwa mereka bersatu dengan raga untuk sekali lagi.

_Jika_ adalah pilihan yang sungguh menyedihkan.

_Jika_ akhir yang bahagia memang benar ada, seharusnya aku masih menggenggam tanganmu. _Jika_ Tuhan itu memang ada, aku masih memandang balik ke sinar matamu. Semua cerita fiksi itu hanya omong kosong. Semua yang pernah kudengar mengenai dimana seseorang menemukan akhir ceritanya hanya bualan semata. Kau adalah akhir ceritaku, keluargaku adalah akhir ceritaku, dan aku tak mendapatkan dimana bahagia menjadi ujungnya.

Ya, Maysilee. Harusnya kuucapkan kata sentimentil itu.

_**Tamat.**_

* * *

a.n: gyaaa. selesai gyaa. thanks berat untuk rere karena mau menerima saya sebagai rekan duet (...) untuk fanfic donarthy perdana saya. banyak out of character dari haymitch disana-sini, plot yang nggak jelas juga disana-sini, dan mungkin penggunaan bahasa yang kurang efektif sehingga bikin bosan. rnr? saya terima saran dan kritik. tapi, plis, saya belum kuat terima flame. bata, nih, kalau ngeflame :"| #oui.


End file.
